


if it kills me

by cloudruniere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, dance academy - Freeform, genderbent, girl! baekhyun, girl! kyungsoo, het kaisoo, inspired by travis wall choreography and SYTYCD, transferring from hachannie livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudruniere/pseuds/cloudruniere
Summary: Kyungsoo could be (is) in love but the moment did not feel right and she knew they weren't ready, no, they weren't. Not just yet.





	if it kills me

Her muscles ached and her lips were extraordinarily chapped. Kyungsoo fidgeted when Teacher Woo kept pacing in front of the line up, eyes piercing and intense, slowly breaking down every bit and piece of talent they had to offer and serve it him to be analyzed for perfection. He was short, taller than herself, but still had that right amount of intimidation that distracted students from underestimating him with his light hair and soft features.  
  
Her right arm was twitching, probably from putting too much force in that lift or her misjudgment in the angle of the release. She glanced to her left, eyes peeking beneath dark eyelashes to give her partner a small grimace in both nervousness and silent apology.  
  
Sehun shook his head, lifting his hand up and down slightly, to motion for her to breathe slower and calm down. Kyungsoo headed his advice and turned her head around, fingers grabbing the hem of her skin tight shorts and letting it snap back painfully against her thigh as the solid tension in the room grew too overwhelming. Was it her heart beating that loudly or was the clock taunting her with time passing without celebratory compliments from the rest of the club towards the female participant chosen for the showcase?  
  
"Kyungsoo." Woo stepped up to her, large head settled on a tiny dancing frame, light and graceful the aura he carried and stared down at her even smaller physique, eyes hard then the edges began to crinkle as his hand slapped amicably on her stiff shoulders. "Congratulations."  
  
Kyungsoo gasped, heart feeling like it skyrocketed to her throat and her windpipe was crushed further when Baekhyun ran beside her and wrapped thin arms tightly as joy flowed between them both.  
  
"KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun screamed, laughs echoing in the large room and Kyungsoo felt a hand settle at her waist.  
  
Giving Baekhyun a relieved smile, Kyungsoo placed a still shaking hand around Sehun's warm one, the reassurance in his touch enough for her to melt and settle into her normally laid-back self.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping me with my routine, guys. I just-" Kyungsoo faltered at the end of her words, feeling like she ran for miles with bated breath.  
  
A pinch made her yelp and she feigned anger at her partner. "You're getting mushy. I know we're awesome, no need to thank us twice." Sehun said, pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"FRIENDS!" Baekhyun gleefully jumped up to hike herself on Sehun's uninformed back and the male staggered for a moment before glaring at the girl sheepishly smiling without regret.  
  
"Anyways," Sehun said, letting his hand drop to curl themselves around Baekhyun's legs dangling at his sides. "We'll leave you with Woo to be debriefed. Have fun, Soo."  
  
She waved excitedly at her friends' bickering backs and faced the mirror once they exited. Blowing out her fallen bangs, Kyungsoo let her hair fall into waves around her face, sweat making them stick to her cheeks and her forehead started to itch. She couldn't deal with that right now though since Woo decided to enter at this time with a group of performers right behind him. Her eyes followed the dark hair, the light brown, the occasional red and a random bleach blonde, outfits mixing between official t-shirts of her academy (Seoul) and a red article that she did not recognize. All the faces were starting to look the same and Kyungsoo rubbed her eyes, feeling her contacts start to bother her and wondered if she should ask Woo if she could go to the change room to get her glasses. Too late, since a familiar high pitched whirring sounded and that was the signal courtesy of Woo's talented whistling to settle down.  
  
Choosing to take the nearest seat on the floor, which happened to be in the front, Kyungsoo sent a purposefully awkward grin to her friend from one of the older classes, Luhan, seated slightly to the left and zeroed in her senses on the enthusiastic male in the middle.  
  
"One month!" Woo yelled, rough hands clapping together and Kyungsoo noted how red they were already. "That is the amount of time to learn and rehearse your given routines for this showcase. Now, that may or may not sound like a lot but with the class performances and solo or duet routines for individuals like yourselves-" Kyungsoo bit her lip and caught Luhan's eyes, both of them doing a little celebratory dance in their seats. "-there is work cut out for you but don't think of it as too much. It's a showcase between this academy and our sister academy the next city over so enjoy yourselves as much as you can."  
  
The pause at the end caused much chatter and students turned to their friends to whisper rapidly before a woman emerged with a top hat in her hands.  
  
"Kids!"  
  
Kyungsoo pouted at the name, not liking at the idea of being belittled by this stranger but then lowered herself when the woman walked past her, sharp heels clacking on the wood and nose perched into the hair with an arrogance sided with pride and ego. Her frame was thin, her frame was tall, the way she carried herself screamed wealth and though Kyungsoo was one not to judge, she didn't look very friendly at all. Kyungsoo may have given away her thoughts through her features and let her face fall after the woman sent her a stoic glance.  
  
"There will be one duet, male and female, one representing Seoul Academy and one representing Bucheon. Do we have any volunteers?"  
  
No hands were raised.  
  
Kyungsoo peaked at the crowd behind her and internally groaned at the bored looks. I guess everyone wants a solo, she thought bitterly. Hearing a cough beside her, Kyungsoo lifted her eyes to give Woo a confused face before he gave an exasperated roll of his eyes and resolved to grab her limp hand laid on her knee, giving it a firm shake.  
  
"Thank you Kyungsoo, you wonderful lady, for volunteering!" Woo said, giving the bewildered girl a wink as he shoved her up and center.  
  
"Well then, alright." the woman said. Kyungsoo eyed Woo slinking to the back, an accomplished expression on his face. She playfully showed him her fist while he chuckled, sending her air kisses. She liked her instructor, he was nice and patient when teaching choreography and strict when it was reasonably a time to be so; however, she saw no reason to shove her into a completely unwanted situation but she smiled anyway, seeing how happy he was that she was officially part of this routine. Sending a meek quirk of her lips as a foreshadowing of her spew of apologizes after this meeting to Luhan, whom she promised to make a routine together with if she was chosen as the female for her class.  
  
"It's okay." Luhan mouthed but Kyungsoo didn't feel any better.  
  
Sucking up the disappointment at the turn of events, Kyungsoo squared her shoulders and listened to the woman's words enunciated towards her group of dancers.  
  
"Since you lot had not been gracious in offering yourselves up, we shall choose for ourselves." the teacher turned to Kyungsoo, top hat outstretched to fit beneath the dancer's line of vision. "If you'll do the honors young miss." a crooked smile directed towards her and Kyungsoo warmed up just a little bit.  
  
Returning a grimace in attempt at a friendly gesture, Kyungsoo reached into the seemingly bottomless pit of rectangular pieces of paper. Her hand snatched a name near the bottom and with a swoosh, her hand appeared again with blue ink printed on white which she leaned closer to read.  
  
Kyungsoo's eyes widened out when she recognized the syllables. "Jongin?" snapping her head up to look towards the group, no one moved and so she said it louder with anticipation. "Jongin?"  
  
A shift at the far right corner of the hoard of students and a lithe figure slinked out, lips quirked in a sly smile and arms outstretched. "Here." a voice said and his head covered with dark, straight hair tilted upwards to reveal a handsome face with smiling eyes. "Hi, Soo."  
  
"Jongin!" Kyungsoo yelled, running past the woman looking surprised and the group of kids staring at the transaction between them. Laughing giddily, she ignored everything and jumped into his arms, lifting herself up to wrap her legs around a strong figure and burrowing herself in a familiar embrace. "You didn't tell me you were coming here!"  
  
Jongin chuckled, running his hands up and down her back and spun around once before bending to let his best friend down. "I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
Smiling broadly and not being able to resist enclosing the distance between them, Kyungsoo pulled Jongin back into another hug, tightening her arms around the body that was missed and breathing in the same person she will always be accustomed to. "I'm so glad you're back."  
  
Jongin leaned down, putting his head between the space between her neck and shoulder. "Me too."  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo stretched, curling her back to hear the satisfactory noise of a bend done right and Jongin grimaced beside her.  
  
“I heard that.” Jongin said, sliding farther away from his partner and chuckling when she ran forward to give a swift kick at his shin, which he dodged efficiently and let their mirthful laughs fill the room and mingle with the soft tunes of the radio playing in the background.  
  
“Does your dad know you’re here?” Kyungsoo asked, eyeing Jongin shuffling in his place, warming up in front of the glistening mirror.  
  
Jongin snorted. “Who do you think I’m staying with?”  
  
Kyungsoo shrugged. “Last time you visited, you stayed with me so I was wondering if you were a hitchhiker just dropping by without notice and expecting a full course meal upon welcome.”  
  
Feigning offense, Jongin clutched his chest and gave Kyungsoo a saddened look which she scoffed at. “I would never expect so much from a family who has treated me so wonderfully my whole life.” a pause and Jongin continued, his eyes suddenly cast at his feet in a shy manner as he tapped his foot on the ground. “Besides, I haven’t been back here in forever...I miss dad.”  
  
Kyungsoo showed a small smile. “I’m sure he’s missed you too.” For someone whom she’s always accustomed childhood immaturity and stubborn stupidity, Kyungsoo was proud Jongin was handling his parents separation so well. She knew the official papers were coming any day soon, her mother told her a week or two back, and she was glad she could spend sometime with her friend, offering any tiny slice of comfort she would be able to give.  
  
Jongin nodded, mumbling something under his breath that Kyungsoo couldn’t quite catch but she never managed to ask when the doors of the room opened with flair and in came their instructors with sly grins on their faces, as if a master plan had been hatched and Kyungsoo and Jongin were just waiting to be let in to fulfill it.  
  
Swallowing her worry, Kyungsoo came closer to Woo and grant a hug that he reached out to give. “Ready?” she heard him whisper into her hair.  
  
Nodding, Kyungsoo backed away and let her feet backtrack to the mirror and slide down with a plop to the floor, eyes whipping to watch Jongin smile broadly at Madame and then join her place to watch the routine being presented to them.  
  
“Is there a story for this routine?” Kyungsoo asked, tilting her head as her curiosity was waiting to be satiated.  
  
“Why yes.” Woo said, a coy smile escaping and firmly settling on his fresh face.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Just wait.”  
  
Kyungsoo huffed at that but settled down anyway, scooting closer to Jongin. “Do you have any idea what they’re going to make us do?”  
  
Jongin gave a look that informed her that he knew as much of this performance as she did- which was nothing.  
  
About to start a random conversation about whatever, Kyungsoo abruptly shut her lips when the strings of a guitar began to float from the stereo in the back of the room to their ears and Woo and Madame took their place at the far right.  
  
The routine was amazing in Kyungsoo’s eyes, the emotions that Woo and Madame staged matched well with the song that was filled to the brim with bitter and melancholy emotions that Kyungsoo felt her throat catch when she got the message of the entire performance.  
  
Gulping down a lump starting to form in her throat and her heart hammered in her chest when she stole a quick glance at Jongin, who seemed to be absorbed in watching their teachers expressing the feelings of best friends falling in love through a contemporary routine.  
  
No, Kyungsoo chanted through her head, this routine wasn’t going to be difficult at all. She’s already got the storyline engraved in her mind and no, unlike Woo and Madame, she didn’t have to stage any feelings at all.  
  
Cursing Woo, whom she did speak with on numerous occasions about her amazing best friend who was a boy who lived in Bucheon and danced like he floated on clouds, Kyungsoo stiffly clapped her hands as the routine ended with Woo and Madame in each other’s arms. There was a lot of lifts, there was a lot of staring, there was a lot of little space between them and Kyungsoo was sure her heart would not be in her chest during a lot of this routine.  
  
Jumping when a hand circled around her wrist, it was with pleasurable relief that Woo was the one ushering her to her place, setting her feet apart and tilting her chin to be set straight with a face, void of emotion.  
  
The voices around her containing instructions were nullified when a head made contact with her back and it was a natural reaction for a shiver to travel down her spine and her body arched, face with eyes closed contorting in surprise.  
  
“Great, perfect.” Woo complimented on her reaction to the first move in the routine and when Kyungsoo turned around, she was too busy to note how labored her breaths already were to note how red Jongin’s face was.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
Jongin fiddled with the necklace in his hand, twirling the silver colored chain and the red heart hanging heavily, a dead weight that had been tormenting him for the past few weeks of preparation as it sat as a daunting object in his room, staring at him to take action before his emotions, real and raw, were mistaken as fake expressions in a dance way too close to home for comfort.  
  
His throat felt dry as he kept swallowing panic and he exhaled anxiety, feet absentmindedly kicking the fence behind him as he leaned on the surrounding boards protecting Kyungsoo’s front yard, the girl taking her sweet ol’ time gathering her things before their second to last practice before the showcase in the weekend.  
  
Jongin knocked his head against his palm, the chain surely engraving a print on his forehead but the thought was over before he had a chance to care and just wallowed in pity as his heart dreaded having to go through another day of hours at staring at his best friend, being so close and pretending to be in a fake kind of love that was nowhere near as real as what he truly felt, just wishing that there was a way to get through Kyungsoo’s thick skull that he wanted more than what they had.  
  
His abuse on his mental state was interrupted by a soft hum to his left, and Jongin lifted his head to see Kyungsoo, his Kyungsoo, with her soft smile (later would be much bigger and filled with giant laughter, sometimes it’s so small that Jongin couldn’t tell if she was actually happy, but he has come to tell that the smallest one is always the greatest because she’s too busy feeling everything on the inside to show it to everyone else, which is equally frustrating as it is endearing), long black hair that was currently tied up in curly strands, skin so pale it shone against the darkening day and Jongin never wanted something so wonderful to be different, just so he didn’t feel like crap.  
  
Selfish, yes, but as Jongin pocketed the necklace in his bag and plastered a smile hiding his pain behind red lips, he gave Kyungsoo all he could, only because if he unleashed everything he felt, she probably couldn’t bear to hold so much love in her hands.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
Today was off, Kyungsoo could tell as Jongin’s hand shook as he held her up, the lift unsteady but they had managed to fix what need be days ago, so Kyungsoo gnawed on her lip, as chapped as it always is, and wondered if Jongin was having a bad day. Everyone had them, Kyungsoo knew, but she was worried, not only for him to be fairly honest, but for the entire routine and their well being.  
  
Not that punishment was to be inflicted upon them if a job well done was not accomplished, but because the showcase was important. An academy cannot be complete without dancers and usually schools attended their showcase, and often many students joined after watching, therefore showcasing talent that appeared to be attainable simply by joining a program such as theirs was needed for business. Plus, Kyungsoo added as she twirled and swore when her hand skidded on the ground at attempting a jump, she did not want to disappoint anyone.  
  
Kyungsoo let out a noise when she felt a sharp pain slashed against her thigh and everything stopped. The music. Jongin. Madame came running over when Kyungsoo bent to inspect a cut on her thigh, where Jongin ripped the cloth draped across her frame (a part in the routine where their anger at not being together was expressed through tearing of each others clothes. Absolute fun it was, Kyungsoo joyfully sang with sarcasm). He must have done it too hard and too deep since his hand dug past the attire and ran across the surface of her skin, marring the pale expanse a light red and Kyungsoo hissed when she touched it and blood began to lightly trickle.  
  
“Soo, oh my- I-” Jongin babbled some more but Kyungsoo heard none of it as Woo and Madame surrounded her with worry and sent Jongin looks of disdain. Kyungsoo felt sorry but she was confused and scared at the turn of events. What is happening?  
  
Once calmed, Woo and Madame went away to talk things over with the costume designer, leaving the pair alone in a tense silence.  
  
“Kyungsoo, I am so sorry. I did not mean to do that.” Jongin said, eyes glazing over and hands running through his hair at a violent speed and Kyungsoo stepped forward to comfort him because while she was clueless of what was exactly going through his mind, she knew he meant no harm and an accident was exactly as it is defined: unplanned and unforeseen. He was forgiven as soon as it happened.  
  
“Jongin-”  
  
“No!” Jongin said, putting her an arm span away. “Just don’t- I just- I’m sorry- I can-”  
  
“Calm down, Jongin.” Kyungsoo said.  
  
“I’m- I’m- I’m-”  
  
“Jongin!”  
  
Suddenly, Jongin deflated, arms falling in defeat from tangles in his hair and head dropping like a doll. Kyungsoo tentatively took a step forward, hand reaching to place a gentle hand on a shoulder that did not shake away.  
  
Her voice called to him, “Jongin?”  
  
His voice was muffled but his words had a meaning that nothing could obscure. “I love you.”  
  
Not moving, by choice or a presumed ability that deemed her unable at the confession, Kyungsoo just stood where she was, eyes blinking and hand still set on a curved shoulder connected to a boy who was too tired to raise his head and heart, though hidden, the most alive thing in the room, its rhythm fast and calling out to the girl next to him whose own had stopped.  
  
She knew not what else to do but question what was material from her dreams. “What?”  
  
Dead silence then Jongin’s head lifted, turning to face her fiercely, eyes wide open and reflecting the emotions behind his words. “I love you, Kyungsoo.”  
  
They never said those words to each other. Most friends, best friends especially, would probably have said their platonic feelings of love for one another multiple times by now but Jongin and Kyungsoo weren't like that. Jongin just didn’t want to lay out his feelings so blatantly unless he felt that there was a dire need for it and Kyungsoo was the same, unrelenting in spreading something she found so precious to those that might leave. But, Kyungsoo did love Jongin, as friends then it grew and she never expected that either would ever say those words. Like an understood truce, they never bothered with them and right now, having Jongin staring at her so passionately, Kyungsoo needed time.  
  
“Jongin, I can’t.” Kyungsoo choked, feeling a burning in her cheeks.  
  
“I know.” Jongin said, though his expression never changed and when they continued the routine, Woo and Madame forgetting the entire disaster from earlier and complimenting them on the tension in the beginning that they felt matched beautifully with the song, Jongin’s hands never felt so hot as they touched all over and Kyungsoo never felt so overwhelmed.  
  
She could have this. Kyungsoo could be (is) in love but the moment did not feel right and she knew they weren't ready, no, they weren't. Not just yet.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
The mirror, far in front of her as she stood in the center of the grand room, was never as offending as it were today. Kyungsoo, normally tardy for occasions such as simple practices, was early for this final rehearsal and after a quick text to an ignored best friend, she sped her way to the academy and let her pent up frustration affect her dancing, which could be seen as good and bad.  
  
Good, because emotions stuck inside were never healthy and her chest had been too tight, too wound up and thick with unspoken words that she planned to hide but the circumstances had formed a catalyst that were drawing her emotions to a thin surface, which only needed a small wind to fold and a whisper of love to split. The latter had been expressed, Jongin fully exposing himself and Kyungsoo felt guilty being too overwhelmed at the time, her blood dripping and heart melting as her words stuck with her brain stopping its train of thought, derailing and unable to be rewritten.  
  
Bad. Her arm bent awkwardly, cracking and Kyungsoo grimaced, getting angry at herself for being unable to focus, half her mind centered on the routine while the other busied in remembering Jongin and all the happiness that came with him that suddenly disappeared as soon as he presented an exact plate of joy for her to accept. But, no, she declined.  
  
Were they really ready? Kyungsoo cursed when she stood up from the ground, arm lifting her light body and her foot landed offput, causing her to tumble and heart to skip at the momentary thought of last minute injury. Breathing in relief at the avoidance of disaster, she stood at the right and zeroed her mind on the choreography, intent on starting from the top.  
  
No, they weren't. Kyungsoo vehemently battled her resolve as she fought to get the pictures of the consecutive moves to be executed and as she thought of the pain, the necklace being given to her and the sadness she was to express as she contemplated their relationship, Jongin’s face, a sudden flash of vibrancy amongst her frenzied thoughts and she fell forward.  
  
So near to the ground and already hearing a crash of flesh against hard surface, Kyungsoo only recognized warmth. Rough hands tightly clutching her biceps, Kyungsoo raised her head to stare blankly at a worried Jongin, who looked awry as he backed away, the space growing between them not affecting the suffocation she felt in her throat. Whether he was here or there, Kyungsoo still couldn't breathe.  
  
“Are you okay?” Jongin asked.  
  
Nodding shortly, Kyungsoo felt embarrassed, not having thought twice that a move such as that would have originally required Jongin to hold onto her so that she wouldn't fall. A trust between the two of them. Kyungsoo trusting Jongin not to let her go.  
  
Even when she thought he wasn’t there, Kyungsoo’s lips quirked up minimally before Woo appeared with a regularly snotty Madame who greeted Kyungsoo warmly and settled in domineering positions in front of the ready stanced duo, Jongin caught her.  
  
Kyungsoo felt the familiar brush of coarse hair on peaking skin and as Jongin raised his head against her back, Kyungsoo could finally breathe. Eyeing the red necklace being offered to her then transitioning the heavy look to Jongin, whose eyes were sharp as they met her own, Kyungsoo turned and put her faith in Jongin, who never disappointed in being there for her when she was falling.  
  
Kyungsoo thought it was ridiculous, as she reluctantly let Jongin out of her arms, that she for once thought that Jongin would ever leave her deal with anything on her own. He would always be there for her. If not at the start, then always at the end. Maybe they were ready...for whatever this would destine to be.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
In, out, nose, mouth, mouth, nose. Kyungsoo jumbled the order and wondered if she could get this routine right even when her breathing wasn’t controlled. She fiddled with her outfit, a light blue ensemble so thin and fragile yet she felt like she was drowning as a performance unfolded wonderfully in front of her. The kids were doing great, she thought, and smiled as Luhan sent her a silly face from the opposite stage wing.  
  
A hand found its way to her shoulder. Jumping in surprise, Kyungsoo relaxed when it was only Sehun, with a preppy Baekhyun holding tightly onto his free hand.  
  
“Puked yet?” Sehun asked and this earned him twin smacks on his chest. He let his right arm fall from its place on Kyungsoo’s shoulder to tentatively touch the pained area and left with Baekhyun, not forgetting to wish good luck to an edgy dancer.  
  
When another weight found a place, this time on her waist, Kyungsoo expected it to be Sehun with another teasing remark but she stilled when Jongin materialized in her sight.  
  
“Hi.” she intelligently said.  
  
Jongin’s eyes distinctly wrinkled, a sign of a smile. “Hi. We’re up.”  
  
Kyungsoo whipped her head, a loose strand of hair falling from her tight bun, and she watched with frightened eyes as the curtains closed and the crew hurriedly switched to clear the stage filled with props to make an empty one.  
  
“I-I-don’t-” Kyungsoo’s body was jostled to face a calm Jongin, whose hand lifted from its steady position on her waist to push the stray strand behind her reddening ear.  
  
He hushed her rambling, effectively gaining her attention and stopping the panic. “You’ll be great. We’ll be alright.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Always.”  
  
That meant more than they both knew and she dragged the hand hovering beside her head to join with her hand as they listened to Woo’s voice announce their final performance of the evening. Generous applause greeted them as they took their place behind a red hued stage still covered by curtain. Strums signaled the pull of the drapes and Kyungsoo let all her emotions go, opting to feel too much in this strenuous routine rather than empty acts that would be taken as such anyways.  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t think she has looked at Jongin’s eyes so much, didn’t think they've been any closer and didn’t know how fast her heart could beat without calling for help. Her exhales mixed with his inhales and she wasn’t focused on the audience, on the lights so blindingly bright as they illuminated them both and her mind was prioritized to following Jongin, moving with him and receiving and giving and when the end came, Kyungsoo wondered if the kiss was real.  
  
Thundering applause faded as the curtains blocked the lights, leaving them in darkness and Kyungsoo still had her eyes closed, mouth still too busy being interlocked with an eager Jongin’s, hand firm on her neck as she bent to continue the connection between their hot lips and the need for air was dire but that fact was unimportant for they were still in each others arms, on the stage floor, students staring in awed surprise and wonder. Woo wide-eyed but pleasantly pleased and Madame smirked, having expected this sooner or later.  
  
Improvisation was taught in their school for forgotten choreography but as the two stayed in their ending positions, the girl’s hands nestled in the boy’s hair as his arms found their way around her shoulders and in their own world with lips insistent in prolonging a moment long overdue, nothing was beaten down by a board system insistent on nourishing creative minds.  
  
Just a result of two people simply lost in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @babyleIe


End file.
